


Pokemon Chatfic Bc I've Dug Myself A Big Hole

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Multi, We all gay in this hood, dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: Ngl I don't know why I made this but... It's a disaster ig.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Gladio | Gladion/Hau/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hau/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lilie | Lillie/Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. ᴬ̵̱͔̹̮͐͗̔̏̈́̎̃̄̽͆̈͂̌̒ᴬ̶̧̻̘̙̮͈̪̘̎̎̕͜ᴬ̶̡̧̮͔͖̘͚͖̙͉̃̎̎͑̑͊̄̾̅͜͠ᴬ̸̨̧̨̞̲̯͈̫͇͈̥͎̠͗̐̃̒̏̇̐͂͋̾͝ᴬ̶͙̜̥̲̾̍͠͝ͅͅͅͅᴬ̷͎̣͉̽̾̐̒̉̎̏͝͝ᴬ̶̡̛͚͇̣͈̻̬̳͖͍̝̼̱̊́͌͗̓̈́̽̇͋͗̀̕͠ᴬ̷̛̙̗̱̣̪̬͈̯̝͠ͅᴬ̶̹̮̼͓͖̦͖̯̻̮̙̃͆͊̅̽͗́̐̚

**Author's Note:**

> Alola Bitches  
> Ash - I Just Told You  
> Sophocles - Zappity Zap  
> Kiawe - Vlocnao  
> Mallow - I Hunger…  
> Lana - Key-Yo-Gree  
> Lillie - Help  
> Hau - ~~UwU~~
> 
> Gladion - ᴬ̵̱͔̹̮͐͗̔̏̈́̎̃̄̽͆̈͂̌̒ᴬ̶̧̻̘̙̮͈̪̘̎̎̕͜ᴬ̶̡̧̮͔͖̘͚͖̙͉̃̎̎͑̑͊̄̾̅͜͠ᴬ̸̨̧̨̞̲̯͈̫͇͈̥͎̠͗̐̃̒̏̇̐͂͋̾͝ᴬ̶͙̜̥̲̾̍͠͝ͅͅͅͅᴬ̷͎̣͉̽̾̐̒̉̎̏͝͝ᴬ̶̡̛͚͇̣͈̻̬̳͖͍̝̼̱̊́͌͗̓̈́̽̇͋͗̀̕͠ᴬ̷̛̙̗̱̣̪̬͈̯̝͠ͅᴬ̶̹̮̼͓͖̦͖̯̻̮̙̃͆͊̅̽͗́̐̚ / Desperate
> 
> Lovey-Dovey Couple Stuff or w/e  
> Ash - Sun Pan  
> Hau - Ultra Bi  
> Gladion - Moon Gay
> 
> (I had to separate Gladion and Hau's names because ᴬ̵̱͔̹̮͐͗̔̏̈́̎̃̄̽͆̈͂̌̒ᴬ̶̧̻̘̙̮͈̪̘̎̎̕͜ᴬ̶̡̧̮͔͖̘͚͖̙͉̃̎̎͑̑͊̄̾̅͜͠ᴬ̸̨̧̨̞̲̯͈̫͇͈̥͎̠͗̐̃̒̏̇̐͂͋̾͝ᴬ̶͙̜̥̲̾̍͠͝ͅͅͅͅᴬ̷͎̣͉̽̾̐̒̉̎̏͝͝ᴬ̶̡̛͚͇̣͈̻̬̳͖͍̝̼̱̊́͌͗̓̈́̽̇͋͗̀̕͠ᴬ̷̛̙̗̱̣̪̬͈̯̝͠ͅᴬ̶̹̮̼͓͖̦͖̯̻̮̙̃͆͊̅̽͗́̐̚ is painful and messes up everything around it.)

**I Just Told You** has created a chatroom!

**I Just Told You** named the chatroom **Alola Bitches**!

**I Just Told You** has added **Zappity Zap** , **Vlocnao** , **I Hunger…** , **Key-Yo-Gree** , **Help** , **~~UwU~~** , and **ᴬ̵̱͔̹̮͐͗̔̏̈́̎̃̄̽͆̈͂̌̒ᴬ̶̧̻̘̙̮͈̪̘̎̎̕͜ᴬ̶̡̧̮͔͖̘͚͖̙͉̃̎̎͑̑͊̄̾̅͜͠ᴬ̸̨̧̨̞̲̯͈̫͇͈̥͎̠͗̐̃̒̏̇̐͂͋̾͝ᴬ̶͙̜̥̲̾̍͠͝ͅͅͅͅᴬ̷͎̣͉̽̾̐̒̉̎̏͝͝ᴬ̶̡̛͚͇̣͈̻̬̳͖͍̝̼̱̊́͌͗̓̈́̽̇͋͗̀̕͠ᴬ̷̛̙̗̱̣̪̬͈̯̝͠ͅᴬ̶̹̮̼͓͖̦͖̯̻̮̙̃͆͊̅̽͗́̐̚**!

**Zappity Zap:** its 3 am,,,,

**Zappity Zap:** tf is this and who is AAAAAA

  
  


**ᴬ̵̱͔̹̮͐͗̔̏̈́̎̃̄̽͆̈͂̌̒ᴬ̶̧̻̘̙̮͈̪̘̎̎̕͜ᴬ̶̡̧̮͔͖̘͚͖̙͉̃̎̎͑̑͊̄̾̅͜͠ᴬ̸̨̧̨̞̲̯͈̫͇͈̥͎̠͗̐̃̒̏̇̐͂͋̾͝ᴬ̶͙̜̥̲̾̍͠͝ͅͅͅͅᴬ̷͎̣͉̽̾̐̒̉̎̏͝͝ᴬ̶̡̛͚͇̣͈̻̬̳͖͍̝̼̱̊́͌͗̓̈́̽̇͋͗̀̕͠ᴬ̷̛̙̗̱̣̪̬͈̯̝͠ͅᴬ̶̹̮̼͓͖̦͖̯̻̮̙̃͆͊̅̽͗́̐̚:** its ᴬ̵̱͔̹̮͐͗̔̏̈́̎̃̄̽͆̈͂̌̒ᴬ̶̧̻̘̙̮͈̪̘̎̎̕͜ᴬ̶̡̧̮͔͖̘͚͖̙͉̃̎̎͑̑͊̄̾̅͜͠ᴬ̸̨̧̨̞̲̯͈̫͇͈̥͎̠͗̐̃̒̏̇̐͂͋̾͝ᴬ̶͙̜̥̲̾̍͠͝ͅͅͅͅᴬ̷͎̣͉̽̾̐̒̉̎̏͝͝ᴬ̶̡̛͚͇̣͈̻̬̳͖͍̝̼̱̊́͌͗̓̈́̽̇͋͗̀̕͠ᴬ̷̛̙̗̱̣̪̬͈̯̝͠ͅᴬ̶̹̮̼͓͖̦͖̯̻̮̙̃͆͊̅̽͗́̐̚ and an inconvenient name, lemme change it

  
  


**ᴬ̵̱͔̹̮͐͗̔̏̈́̎̃̄̽͆̈͂̌̒ᴬ̶̧̻̘̙̮͈̪̘̎̎̕͜ᴬ̶̡̧̮͔͖̘͚͖̙͉̃̎̎͑̑͊̄̾̅͜͠ᴬ̸̨̧̨̞̲̯͈̫͇͈̥͎̠͗̐̃̒̏̇̐͂͋̾͝ᴬ̶͙̜̥̲̾̍͠͝ͅͅͅͅᴬ̷͎̣͉̽̾̐̒̉̎̏͝͝ᴬ̶̡̛͚͇̣͈̻̬̳͖͍̝̼̱̊́͌͗̓̈́̽̇͋͗̀̕͠ᴬ̷̛̙̗̱̣̪̬͈̯̝͠ͅᴬ̶̹̮̼͓͖̦͖̯̻̮̙̃͆͊̅̽͗́̐̚** has changed their name to **Desperate**!

  
  


**Key-Yo-Gree:** desperate for what? ;)

**Desperate:** escape lol

**Key-Yo_Gree:** who… who are you? so desperate for something so sad

**I Just Told You:** Glads… 

**Desperate:** yea?

**I Just Told You:** saying lol doesnt hide ur pain

**Desperate:** who said i was trying to hide it?

**Help:** Brother… 

**Desperate:** lillie types like a boomer

**Help:** I-- brother no! Stop! Where even are you right now?!

**Desperate:** the world may never know ;)

**Lovey-Dovey Couple Stuff or w/e**

**Sun Pan:** where are you right now?

**Sun Pan:** we’ll find you and we can have a date? <3

**Ultra Bi:** i ever agreed to this but yeah sure

**Moon Gay:** rlly?

**Sun Pan:** yea Glads!!

**Ultra Bi:** yesss its full moon and pretty too!!

**Moon Gay:** holy hecc yeah lov u <3

**Sun Pan:** <3

**Ultra Bi:** <3

**Moon Gay:** im at the beach but the rocky 1

**Sun Pan:** coming!!

**Ultra Bi:** but also when was the last time u slept?

**Moon Gay:**

**Moon Gay:** i dont remember

**Ultra Bi:** Gladion!

**Sun Pan:** Gladion!


	2. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash - I Just Told You  
> Sophocles - Zappity Zap  
> Kiawe - Vlocnao  
> Mallow - I Hunger…   
> Lana - Key-Yo-Gree  
> Lillie - Help  
> Hau - ~~UwU~~  
> Kukui - Skiense  
> Brunette - Dumbass Wrangler  
> Gladion - Desperate

**Alola Bitches**

**Desperate:** remember when Rotom said Ash was average? Yeah I just got a text that says ‘Watch the dumbass legendary magnet, thanks.’

**I Just Told You:** … by who??

**Desperate:** as if id say that

**~~UwU~~:** ok but why perfect grammar?

**Desperate:** the text was perfect grammar

**Zappity Zap:** WTF its so early!!

**Vlocnao:** Then die.

**Watch Him.**

**Why Me?:** something is going to happen όωò

**_Initiate_ ** **:** i still hate this but ill be with him except for his school

**OG Ass:** Alright

**Alola Bitches**

**Key-Yo-Gree:** ok but who was the warning texter

**Help:** I hope they aren’t dangerous!

**Vlocnao:** Does it even matter?

**I Just Told You:** Uh, don’t be alarmed.

**Desperate:** something happened?

**I Just Told You:**

**Help:** … Ash, what is that?

**I Hunger…:** Im already worrying

**I Just Told You:** it’s called… uh… zygard… and its a legendary…

**I Hunger…:** THATS a legendary??

**I Just Told You:** well, zygarde is made of multiple cells and a core…

**~~UwU~~:** What The And I Cannot Stress This Enough FUCK™

**Watch Him**

**_Initiate_** **:** zygarde?

**MegaMistakes:** _ FUCK _

**Why Me?:**

**MegaMistakes:** _ Don’t. _

**Why Me?:** da kawos champion? Sweawing? Impawsibwe!

**MegaMistakes:** I will actually gut you like a magikarp.

**Why Me?:**

**MegaMistakes:** _ Good. _

**Alola Bitches**

**Help:** Well it’s a good thing we already have experience in taking care of legendaries!

**Key-Yo-Gree:** it  _ is _ convenient

**Desperate:** mysterious texting fu k told me to never trust people in bright red-orange suits

**Desperate:** idk who would ever wear bright red-orange suits but why would i ever trust them

**I Hunger…:** That ‘fashion’ if you can even call it that sounds abysmal

**Key-Yo-Gree:** very true wtf

**Skiense:** Alright, but we need to figure out what to do with…

**I Just Told You:** squishy!

**Skiense:** Squishy… Gladion, this very random informant seems very informed. Can you text them and see what they know?

**Desperate:** **** uh well theyre kinda busy right now 

**Desperate:** nvm he just started ranting about the unova champion

**Help:** Alder?

**Desperate:** apparently he’s a thot who doesn’t do his work and doesn't deserve his title nor his rights

**Skiense:** _ Focus. _

**Desperate:** yeah got it

**Watch Him**

**MegaMistakes:** LIKE SERIOUSLY HE NEEDS TO DO HIS ARCEUS DAMN WORK BECAUSE NOW  _ I  _ HAVE TO DO IT INSTEAD.  _ ME. THE YOUNGEST CURRENT CHAMPION SO FAR. _

**_Initiate_ ** **:** yeah what can we expect from this

**_Initiate:_ ** and by this i mean the zygarde

**MegaMistakes:** People trying to capture the thing, probably some natural unbalance, etc.

**_Initiate:_ ** alright

**Alola Bitches**

**Desperate:** {image attached}

**Help:** Okay but why the top message?

**Desperate:** to show he was ranting about alder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's an inter-regional chat for watching Ash and preventing anything too stupid.
> 
> Guess who's the other three in it except Initiate Gladion.
> 
> One is a lot more obvious than the others.


End file.
